Ianto's in a band!
by torchwoodlover-123
Summary: Mcr Torchwood crossover exactly what it sais on the tin. Ianto is a very different man outside of work he's a Welshman with tattoos, a man in a very successful band and a brilliant guitar player and singer. Frerard and Ianto/Frank/Gerard


**Hi! So if your a weirdo like me at somepoint in your internet life you've searched for your faviorate band with your faviorate tv show. So here's mine MCR and torchwood this is set in series one of TW and after 3 cheers for sweet revenge. Enjoy :) -Dangel ps I love that Ianto is in a band dont you? k bye **

Owen was not staying in the hub any longer, if Ianto hadn't have been on suspension he probably would've stayed if only he could have some of that coffee. Owen headed towards the nearest club but before he went through the doors he spotted a sign:  
Big band night! Featuring the big American band MCR  
At the Venue

This made Owen curious which is why ten minutes later he was sat at the bar in THE VENUE waiting for this mysterious band MCR to arrive, to get some answers he turned to the  
bar tender

"So who are this band?"

The man looked shocked at the fact that someone of Owens age didn't know who they were.

"MCR stands for my chemical romance they're a rock band, there's 6 of them usually but the the other guitar/ bass player and other singer left for a bit, the reason there's so much excitement tonight is because he's back"

Owen nodded  
"So they're American?"

"No not really 5 of them are but you know the guy who's coming back? He's Welsh"

Owen nodded and turned his attention to the stage were the gig was about to start. A guy with red hair that looked as though he was the singer walked on

"Hey guy's! I'm Gerard and we're my chemical romance! I know you're looking forward to tonight so we'll hurry the introductions, but before we murder your eardrums you might wanna say hi to a familiar face-"

Owen wondered who the Welshman was but before Gerard could say Owens phone buzzed, it was a text from Jack:  
Weevil on the plass come on work to do JH

If Owen had`'ve stayed he would've seen Ianto Jones enter the stage, he would've seen the Welshman scream into the mic for all he was worth and to be honest he wouldn't have believed his eyes.

He grabbed his things and turned to leave, the bar man handed him a ticket

"You seem cool so here's a ticket for their proper comeback gig"  
Owen muttered a thanks and hurried to the plass. He was sure he heard the words Ianto being said as he left but he figured he was just tired.

* * *

Ianto groaned and sat up, the frown he previously had on his face turned to a grin as he saw that A. He was in a tour bus and B. He was with his 5 best friends, Gerard and Frank were both snoring in their bunks and Ray, Mikey and Bob were fighting over the remote. Ianto felt himself growing tired and soon fell asleep, when he woke up about an hour later he was aware that Frank was next to him and staring intently at his tattoos.

"When did you get that one?"

Frank traced around the words The Black Parade and around the picture of the patient.

"Morning Frankie, oh when we released black parade, it was so when I left I could keep you with me"

Gerard sat next to Frank and peered at the ones on his ankle

"Aww we love you too Yanny!"

Frank looked at Gerard confused until he pointed to the names inked onto Ianto's skin

Frank  
Gerard &  
Mickey  
3

"Awww! Hug attack!"

Before Ianto could question what was happening Frank and Gerard had landed on top of him and we're squeezing him to death.

"Guys let me breathe!"

The two men didn't move so Ianto resorted to beating them with cushions until they climbed off him.

"Ianto why are we on your ankle?" Mickey wandered in and Ray followed him with half of his fro sticking up on one side.

"You guys are like my family, your probably the only ones left now."

Frank looked at loss for words so just curled up next to Ianto ,Gerard looked at his friends

"Well we were planning on just lazing around today, you wanna join us Ianto? You are one of the band again"

Ianto grinned

"Yeah I'd love too, just let me grab my guitars from my flat, I don't wanna keep having to use Frankies s'not right"

Ianto's grabbed his leather jacket and threw on his jeans, when he got to the door Mikey threw him his cigarettes and his phone.

"See ya later"

* * *

Ianto, for the first time in weeks was happy, he was determined nothing bad was going to happen, he was expected the unexpected he was that happy. When he got to his flat though he didn't expect to see Mr Harkness looking at this very different version of the Welsh man in a suit.


End file.
